


Very self indulgent Stardew valley fic

by Sad_zombie_boy1102



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Arguing, Cliche, Depression, Fighting, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Internalized Homophobia, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, My First Fanfic, Past Child Abuse, Recovery, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Indulgent, Shane Being an Asshole (Stardew Valley), Shane is Bad at Feelings (Stardew Valley), Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, slow burn (?), this is so self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sad_zombie_boy1102/pseuds/Sad_zombie_boy1102
Summary: This is a super self indulgent fic of my player falling in love with and wooing Shane. It will go over all heart events and some domestic fluff after marriage. With next to no editing, and most likely irregular posting. Chapter length will vary drastically. I just have so much love for Shane, my sad chicken dad. All rights to the creators.Things that are canon about Shane in this fic-He's 5'9" (shortest of the bachelors)-Somewhat on the chubbier side-29 years old
Relationships: Shane & Male Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 4





	1. First meetings

It had taken me a few days to finish moving into the small farmhouse my grandfather had left me. He had died 2 and half years ago, leaving me a letter I was told not to open until I felt crushed by the burden of modern life. At first I didn’t know what that meant, but the longer I spent at my dreary Joja office job it came to me. It was a split second decision, drop everything and head to Stardew Valley to inherit the farm. It needed work for sure but I was certain I could make it home.  
“Matthew! It’s so wonderful to see you settling in” A voice calls out as I close my front door. I don’t have to look around for long before I spot Mayor Lewis walking up to my porch stairs.  
“Yup, I think I’m ready to start clearing space so I can actually plant some crops. I can’t wait to meet everyone in town” I say, hopping off my porch. As I prepare to follow Mayor Lewis into town I hear running footsteps and see a woman.  
“Hello! I heard someone was finally moving into this rickety old farmhouse, Just wanted to come introduce myself. I’m Robin, the town carpenter. When you decide to improve this place just give me a call” The woman, Robin, says with a gleeful laugh.  
“Oh uh, thanks. It was my grandfather’s. I’ll keep that information in mind” I respond to her, laughing awkwardly.  
“Anyway, I think I’m going to head into town to explore and meet folk.” I say, side stepping the two  
“Of course, if you need anything just ask” Lewis tells me” as I rush off. I could hear him scolding Robin for being rude as I left. 

The walk to Pelican town didn’t take long, and the scenery was breathtaking. It was so much nicer than the big city. Town seemed to be bustling with activity so it wasn’t hard to hold a few short conversations. Just long enough to introduce myself. Jodi, Vincent, Sam, Sebastian, and Penny all seemed really great. George was a grump, though his wife Evelyn was amazing. I seemed to click with Alex the most so far. I had never been athletic but he suggested a game of catch. He seemed fun so I agreed. It was great up until I missed the ball and ended up with a bloody nose. He was apologetic about it, even when I laughed it off.  
“First day in town and you’ve already been attacked. I really am sorry” He says, earning a bit more laughter from me.  
“It’s fine, my fault for not knowing how to catch. But that was fun, I’ll talk to you again soon, more people to meet” I say as I head off, waving. I had gotten the info from Sam that the Saloon was the best place to meet everyone else. It was about 6 when I walked in, and busy. Most people were quick to greet me. Some let me approach them but still seemed very pleased to know the new neighbor. I even got a beer on the house from the owner Gus, calling it my house warming gift.  
The only person who didn’t seem interested was a man sitting in the corner, drinking alone. He looked around 29 or so. His glass was never empty longer for a few seconds. Assuming he was just shy I walked up to him myself.  
“Hi, I’m Matthew. The new-” I start to introduce myself.  
“Don’t care, fuck off. Can’t you see I’m busy?” The man cuts me off. I almost laugh at how unexpected that was, instead I clear my throat, ready to apologize.  
“Shane be nice or I’m going to cut you off for the night” Gus calls out to the man who just rolls his eyes and stuffs pizza in his mouth. I walk to the other side of the counter.  
“Don’t let him get you down, he’s always like that” I’m told. I just nod and pull out my wallet.  
“Give him another round, tell him it’s from me” I tell Gus as I hand him some cash. I watch him give Shane the drinks. He looks over at me still scowling, I only smile and wave before being swept into conversation with Pam. After another 2 or so hours I manage to make an excuse to leave. Deciding to take a seat on a bench outside I was drained. At least the townsfolk were nice, well most of them.  
I wasn’t sure how long I spent staring up at the stars before I heard footsteps come close to the bench I was on. Looking over I see Shane.  
“What the fuck was that in there? Thinking buying me a round is going to make me all buddy buddy with you?” He asks, aggressive and absolutely wasted.  
“Hey calm down. I was just trying to be nice. Figured you had a bad day or something. Don’t complain about free drinks” I say, standing up to look him in the eye. We were almost the same height. Him being a few inches taller than me. But I was sure I could overtake him if needed. He was on the chubbier side, not to mention barely able to keep himself up and I had a bit of muscle even if it didn’t really look like it.  
“Listen, you’re a stranger in this town. What makes you think-” He doesn’t get to finish before he’s leaning into the bushes to throw up. I step back and cringe, maybe I shouldn’t have bought him those drinks. Luckily Sam left the bar at this point and walked over to us.  
“Shit Shane, you need to get home and sleep this off. If you keep this up you’re gonna end up in the hospital. Matt, can you help me get him home?” He asks.  
“Yeah, here” I answer, putting one of Shane’s arms around my shoulder and Sam takes the other. Shane doesn't even argue, hell I’m not even sure he was fully conscious. Slowly we make our way to a farmhouse with a large barn attached. Dragging Shane with us Sam knocks on the door. A woman I hadn’t met yet in her early 40s answers the door.  
“Oh my, Jas please go to your room” She calls. From behind her a young girl hurries to an unseen room.  
“You must be the new farmer, thank you so much for bringing him home. You too Sam. If it’s not too much of a hassle can you bring him to his room?” She asks. The look on her face says this happens a lot.  
“Of course, just point to the room” I answered. She does of course. Me and Sam take Shane into the room and help lay him down. It was trashed, clothes and bottles everywhere. I look around and sigh as Sam wrestles Shane’s shoes off.  
“Again thank you both so much.” She repeats, turning to me with a worried smile.  
“I’m sorry for anything he said, he can be aggressive and it’s been years since someone new moved in” She apologizes.  
“It’s fine, I’ve worked in retail. I can handle some aggression” I reassure her. She nods  
“I’m Marnie, his aunt. If you ever need anything just come down here and I’ll be happy to help” She says, shaking my hand.  
“Now both of you get home and in bed” She says, jokingly scolding both Sam and I.  
“Yes ma’am” I joke and leave with Sam. We go our separate ways with a wave.  
Once back at home I collapsed into bed. Despite being tired, sleep doesn't come quickly. I was too busy thinking about what Sam had said. About if Shane kept what I assumed was drinking up. That did explain his unpleasant demeanor, and overall disheveled appearance. It felt mean to admit but he did look like shit. As I drift off to sleep my mind is on Shane,


	2. Marlon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hella unoriginal chapter name. Basically some more detailed things that happen in game and meeting Marlon

Waking up the next morning refreshed and ready to work I have a quick breakfast before deciding to start my day. It was going to be hard work clearing out all those trees but I knew it was worth it. It was a bit too late into the season to actually plant anything but it wouldn’t hurt to prepare my plots of land for next season. First course of action was to start with the trees closest to my house. It was hard making sure they didn’t land on the house, but I managed. The stumps were much harder to remove. Covered in sweat and dirt as I wash up hours after starting my work. This night's sleep came almost instantly.   
Sluggishly I slid out of bed, sore from yesterday's work, but it was far from over. I still had more trees to remove, along with weeds. It went like this for the next week. Occasionally someone from town would drop by to make sure I was doing okay but I was mostly left on my own. Once my land was cleared enough I decided a trip into town is necessary. Mostly so people knew I wasn’t dead, and I could use a drink. After a quick shower and a new change of clothes I make my way to the Stardrop Saloon. It was crowded just like my first night there, and of course there was Shane moping in his corner. As I think back on Sam’s words I sigh and order myself a beer. In a split second decision I order myself a pizza. Once I get both I sit next to Shane.   
“Fucking seriously?” He asks.  
“Don’t have to talk, I just figured you’d want some pizza. Gus said it was your favorite. You seem lonely” I say quickly, taking a slice of my own. Shane eyes the pizza before taking a slice hesitantly.   
“Doesn’t mean I like you. Or that I want you around” He grumbles.   
“Fine by me” I reply, enjoying my own slice of pizza. It was quiet as we both ate and enjoyed our drinks. With me switching to water pretty quickly but Shane going strong beer after beer. I open my mouth to suggest he takes it slow but stop myself. I didn’t want to get yelled at again. I call it a night pretty early at 7:00.  
“Hey, get yourself some more pizza. On me.” I say, sliding some money over to Shane along with a tip for Gus. Surprise covers his face as he looks down at the money then back at my smiling face. It drops back to his scowl.  
“Yeah sure whatever, thanks” He huffs, turning back to his drink. I tell the other patrons goodnight before heading home. 

Finally in the morning I can focus on plotting crops and making plans for summer. Getting things ready for a barn and coop. This took much less time than working on the trees. Just as I’m finishing up and getting some water I see Marnie walking up to me with a small bundle in her arms.  
“Hello, I know you’ve barely moved in but I found this kitten but I can’t care for him between Jas, Shane, and the animals. I was wondering if you would want to take him? I’ve already bought everything needed, litterbox, litter, food, and bowls. Oh! And I also gave him a bath and flea treatment so you don’t have to worry about that” She says, uncovering the bundle. In her arms is a tiny mostly white tabby cat with grey, black, and brown all over him.   
“Yes, I’ll take him. Don’t worry, he’ll have a wonderful home here. I was hoping to adopt a farm pet so this is perfect” I tell her, taking the kitten out of her arms.   
That’s wonderful! “What do you plan on naming him? If you already have an idea” She asks as she hands him over, gesturing to a small wheelbarrow full of supplies.   
“Casey. I think I’m going to name him Casey” I respond and she nods  
“That sounds perfect, thank you so much. I’ll send Shane over to pick up the wheelbarrow in a few” She says, giving me a small hug before hurrying back off to her farm. I smile and wave as she walks away, only for it to drop hearing she was going to send Shane over when she could no longer see me.   
“Great, hopefully he won’t be so much of a sourpuss” I mumble to myself as I pull the wheelbarrow inside. It would be easier than taking things in one at a time and dirt was easy to clean off of a hardwood floor. With Casey still in my arms I set up the litter box in the bathroom then set him in it a few times before letting him explore a bit. I set up the food bowl by the dinner table but the water next to one of my empty chests that I placed the other cat supplies.. He couldn’t be older than 8 weeks and was a bit wobbly but seemed in good health. He scarfs down the wet cat food like he’s never been given food before. I knew that was normal in kittens, and had no doubts Marnie made sure to feed him before. I sat on the floor, letting Casey crawl all over me and the house. I had almost forgotten I still had Marnie’s wheelbarrow when I heard the knock. I get up and answer the door. To be expected it was Shane, looking as grumpy as ever.   
“Where the hell did you put the wheelbarrow?” He asks. For once he wasn’t aggressive, just genuinely confused.   
“It’s in here, I was taught to set kittens in the litterbox before letting them wander so I just dragged it inside.” I ramble a bit. With the door open Casey decides he wants to explore outside, bolting to the door. Shane was faster than I expected him to be, quickly snatching the small kitten up.  
“Gotcha ya little shit. Fucker bolted outside a lot the few days Marnie had him” He says, holding Casey by the scruff of his neck. Shane holds the kitten up to his face to scowl at him, only to get his nose licked. He looks a little surprised, even smiling for a brief moment. He quickly hands the kitten back to me and I laugh softly.   
“Here let me get the wheelbarrow” I say, heading into the house and bringing it over to the door where he takes it from me.   
“Thanks… Marnie really appreciates it. She’s got a real big soft spot for animals and knowing he couldn’t stay made her upset. She’ll be happy knowing he’s in a good home” He says, sounding almost like he doesn’t want to compliment me.   
“No problem, I was actually hoping to adopt an animal sometime in the future” I say. Shane doesn’t respond, only nods before heading off in the direction of his home. Most of my day after that is spent playing and bonding with Casey before eventually heading to bed. 

I allow myself to sleep in just a bit that morning, waking up at 7:30 instead of 6:00 like usual. Pleased to find Casey lounging on my chest. I pick him up to kiss his head then prepare the both of us breakfast. Still in my hoodie and boxers I wear as pajamas I head outside to check my mail. There was only one thing in it. A letter from my mom with some money and congratulating me on the move, telling me to get myself some nice new furniture. That earns a chuckle from me, she had been really happy I was getting out of my office job since she knew it made me miserable. After a cup of coffee and getting dressed I head into town. There was a bulletin board on the side of the general store. There were plenty of papers on it, but what really caught my eye was a calendar. It seemed to have a few festivals, one that was actually in a few days it was an egg hunt. That sounded fun, I had never had a community that got together like that so it would be fun. The other things on the calendar were birthdays, that was even cuter. The idea of a community close enough they know everyone’s birthdays made me even happier to live here. That’s when I heard footsteps behind me, instinctively I turned around to see who was there. It took me a moment to figure out who it was considering he had a hat on but I recognized the scowl on his face.  
“Good morning Shane!” I call out to him. He barely even glances my way, grumbling something I couldn’t hear. He keeps walking, by his uniform I knew he worked at the Juja store across the bridge. No wonder he was so grumpy. That company was awful, and so was retail in general. There were out of towners who visited often so it must make a semi decent amount of money luckily but I doubted they were as friendly as the townsfolk. After spacing out I realize I’m staring so I quickly look away. Not wanting to come off as creepy. With a sigh I took another look at the birthday calendar, I decided to take a photo so I could write them down later. Yesterday had been Vincent’s birthday, it took me a moment to remember who he was. It was easy once I remembered he was one of the 2 children who lived in town. Keeping that in mind in case I saw him I decided to make my way up the mountain since it had recently had a boulder removed and a space had been opened up. Though I had managed to get quite distracted by some berry bushes. That’s when I’m approached by a very disheveled looking man. He seemed nervous and weary. Recognizing someone very down on their luck I smile at him.  
“If you want you can come join me at this berry bush” I offer. He doesn’t say anything for a moment before walking over to me.  
“Name’s Linus” He says after a long moment of silence.   
“I’m Matthew, but you can just call me Matt.” I return the favor of an introduction.   
“You’re the new farmer ain’t ya?” He asks and I nod.   
“Yup, do you know what's in the cave?” I ask and he glances over at it before answering.  
“It’s a mine, heard it’s real dangerous though” He answers. He seems weary still, but I don’t take offense. Instead I try to make myself seem as open and passive as possible.  
“I’ve heard that there are places in the world that have caves that shift at times full of all sorts of unheard of creatures. I didn’t think that Stardew Valley would be a place like that.” I say, looking over at the cave entrance.   
“The desert has one too. I don’t go there though.Got ‘noff to worry about without dealing with monsters'' Linus tells me. The rest of our conversation with him telling me how to find wild fruit and which ones not to eat. After a bit he bids me farewell and walks off. Alone again I decide to head up to the mine. Seeing the torches I entered, it was empty besides an elevator, minecart and a ladder leading down to what I assume to be mine shafts. With a bit of hesitation I climb down the ladder. It was well lit by torches all along the walls. A few feet away is another ladder leading down, knowing it was still 2 hours before Stardrop Saloon opened I decided to head down. I kept wandering, making sure I didn’t take too many twists and turns so I could find my way back. About ten yards in I realize I probably should have told someone I was in here. Maybe if I didn’t come out Linus would warn people? I didn’t know but up ahead I could hear something.  
“Hello?” I call out, walking forward. Suddenly I fall over, my shoe coming off as I do. Surprised, I looked to see what tripped me. It was an odd puddle of green goo, I tried to yank my shoe out but it barely budged. That’s when I feel something hit my back with force. This causes me to fall forward trapping my right hand in the sticky goo. Startled I turn around the best I can and see a green ball of slime half my size. That must have been what hit me, but what the hell was it? Of course I would run into something so quickly in the mines. I should not have come down here, especially not alone. I was certain this was going to be my end, without ever being able to say goodbye to my mother. I could feel the goo sticking my hand to the floor starting to sting. I close my eyes and wait for the attack to come, not wanting to watch its final blow. But it doesn’t instead I heard grunting before getting water poured all over my right side. I looked up to see who was there and it was a much older man. His hair grey and he had an eyepatch and sword on his side.   
“You should be able to get up now. I’ll help lead you out, then we can tend to your wounds. I assume you have questions” He says, offering me his hand that was under his cloak. Hesitantly I take it and he helps me up. I grab my now soaked shoe and slip it on. I’d rather a soaked sock than an injured foot. My right hand had started to sting. When I look at it, it looks like it’s covered in small papercuts. That explained the stinging.   
“My name is Marlon. You must be Matthew” He doesn’t give me a chance to respond before he keeps on going.  
“I help keep the monsters out of town. Others come down here still for materials but never unarmed. You’re lucky I was down here or that slime would have eaten you alive” He says bluntly. I stayed silent, I wasn’t sure what to say or if he was done speaking. It seemed like he was, as he stayed silent after that as well. He guides me to the ladder and lets me climb up first.   
“Follow me to my shop so I can look at your hand. I’m no Harvey but it doesn’t seem too severe.” He says.  
“Alright, how do I get weapons? I saw plenty of minerals down there that could be of use” I ask as I’m led a little ways from the cave entrance to a decent sized cottage. Inside was another older man sitting in a rocking chair.  
“That’s Gil” Marlon says with no further explanation, ignoring my question. He heads behind the counter then holds out his hand. I reach out with my right hand which he cleans and rubs some salve, causing it to sting a bit more. Then he wraps it in wrap since there were too many cuts to just use normal bandaids.   
“Keep it clean and covered and there shouldn’t be any problems. If there are, speak to Harvey.” He says, putting the first aid supplies back behind the counter.   
“Come back at 7 if you want a weapon. I can teach you how to use one” He says flatly, walking to a back room. I stand there for a few moments before leaving the corrage. Maybe someone in town could explain what was going on. 

It didn’t take me long to get to Stardrop Saloon. Gus was busy cleaning glasses when I practically burst in. I must have looked as disheveled as I felt as Gus wastes no time pouring me a glass.   
“Did you fall down a cliff? You’re a mess” He asks with a laugh. I sit in a bar stool, gently twisting side to side on it.   
“No, the mines. Some slime thing got me.” I start to explain.   
“Some old guy, Marlon killed it and got me out. It kinda happened really fast. Then he wrapped up my hand and told me to come back if I want to know how to use a weapon” I finished after a long sip.   
“I avoid those mines, I get my share of excitement from patrons' stories.” He laughs.  
“Marlon is harmless, unless you’re one of the creatures that live in that mine. I get what I need from the shops but I reckon you could gain some good money and supplies from them. Especially if you want more farm buildings.” He explains. I sigh and finish my drink.   
“You’re right, I already planned on taking up his offer. There was a lot of stuff down there. I just wasn’t expected to be attacked by anything that wasn’t a bat or something” I admit with a soft laugh. It was easy to calm down in a more cheerful environment and I enjoyed Gus’s company. Bartender was a perfect job for him. Talking to people seemed to come so easy to him. I drink my second beer slower, walking to the mini arcade in the adjoining room. There were a few old ones from when I was younger as well as some newer ones. They were fun, giving me a good sense of nostalgia. At around 5:30 I sit back down at the counter and order a pizza. That’s when I see Shane walk in, looking as grumpy as ever.   
“Oh great you’re here” He says, walking to his corner to sulk.  
“Don’t worry I’ll be leaving in about an hour, fucking sourpuss” I say, sipping at the beer. Shane glares at me and gets himself a beer. When I get my pizza I once again offer him some. He grumbles something about not liking me but liking free pizza as he takes a slice. I just roll my eyes and set my cup down.   
“The fuck happened to your hand?” He asks through a mouthful of pizza.  
“Aww worried?” I tease, “I just got caught off guard in the mines, Some small cuts from some goo” I answer.  
“No I’m not worried, just curious if the cat decided he didn’t like you. It’s stupid of you to have gone alone. Guessing Marlon found you before you got butchered?” He asks. His tone isn’t exactly friendly but it’s not aggressive either. I didn’t think he was quite warming up to me but being willing to talk just a bit if it meant free pizza.   
“Yeah, I’ll be going back up there to learn how to use a weapon. Given the sword at his side I’m guessing he didn’t mean a gun.” I laugh softly. It was an odd thing to think about. I had lived in cities my whole life. I never thought I’d get the chance to experience the odd things people say happen in small towns surrounded by the wilderness.   
“No, he's given most people who need to explore the mines the same lesson. I think he’s been dealing with those things long before he lived here. You won’t find me anywhere near there. Fuck that” He says, downing his drink.  
“I’m undecided but I probably will. Plus learning to sword fight that’s fucking dope” I laugh, He just nods, quickly downing another beer.   
“Hey maybe you should slo-” I start to say  
“Don’t fucking lecture me” He snaps, quickly cutting me off. I open my mouth to say something else but am quickly told to shut the fuck up and fuck off. I nod and check the time.   
“I should get going anyway. Enjoy the rest of the pizza. And get home safe” I tell him. He doesn’t say anything or look over at me as I get up and exit the Saloon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casey is based off my irl cat. If I can find out how to post photos I'll post one of him


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> egg festival.

I made sure not to use too much energy getting back to Marlon’s but I was excited. You didn’t learn to sword fight living in a city without paying an arm and a leg. Unfortunately it was not as fun as I expected. He hands me a carved wooden sword which made sense so we didn’t cut each other to ribbons. The first thing we went over was my stance. He had me try it out without telling me how to stand only to knock me on my ass. Making me get up and try to fix my stance.  
“Your opponent shouldn’t be able to knock you over easily. Try again” He says and I do. Shifting a bit I tried to fix my stance, it didn't work since he knocked me on my ass again.   
“Try again” He says, I scowl at him but try a different stance. Instead of knocking me over it uses the sword he pushes my feet to help with my stance. This time when I’m shoved I have a chance to stumble to catch myself.  
“Now can you get back into the same position without my help?” He asks. I think for a moment before getting back into the position.   
“Close, move your right leg up a little. Yes, like that. You catch on quick.” He says, giving me another shove. I manage to catch myself again. He nods in approval and hands me the wooden sword. He shows me how to properly hold and swing it. Marlon shows me basic moves to help me get used to holding the weapon. I had managed to get a hold of the sword by the time the sun started dipping below the horizon.   
“We’re done for the night, you should head home. Come back at 9. That way you have time to eat and gather your strength.” He says, taking the wooden sword from my hand.  
“You did good for your first time” He adds as he walks away. That was reassuring. I headed home, standing under a hot shower until the water ran cold. I clean the litter box, make sure Casey has water. Then I picked him up and laid him on the bed with me. I tossed and turned for a while, filled with adrenaline and excitement.

That morning I woke up a bit later again. Still having plenty of time to eat and stretch. Along with having some time to play with Casey. He was an energetic little thing. Quite the love bug as well. I leave the house at 8:20 to have plenty of time to head to Marlon’s without rushing. As I pass the general store I see Shane a bit ahead of me.  
‘Morning Shane!” I call out. He turns around, I can tell he’s scowling  
“Haven’t I been rude enough yet?” He asks.  
“No, have a good day at the Juja shithole” I say, heading up the stairs.   
“Have fun getting your ass kicked by a guy 4 times your age” He calls back. I laugh, getting to Marlon’s house ten minutes before 9.   
“Glad to see you’re capable of being early.” Marlon says, leaving his cottage not long after I had gotten there. We spend an hour reviewing, making sure I remember the different stances and simple moves.  
“You learn quickly.” He says with an approving nod. He doesn’t give me a chance to respond or fully prepare before coming at me. I barely manage to block his attack. Even though we wouldn’t cut each other up the wooden swords would still cause plenty of damage if hit in the right spot. After 20 minutes of Marlon attacking me with all he’s got he starts to slow down. Not attacking as hard. I was glad he was going easier. This time giving me advice with each swing. Hours in my arm was starting to feel heavy and I could hardly lift the sword. I’m grateful when he says we could be done for the day. I was bruised to hell and had barely touched him.   
“You did good again today. You can take a break tomorrow since it’s the annual egg hunt. But the day after I expect you to be here at the same time and ready to keep training.” Marlon says, he disappears into the house for a moment before coming back out with a water bottle.   
“Thanks, I’ll be here at the same time. Don’t worry” I say, chugging the water. Marlon heads inside as I walk away. I decide to just wander for a bit. I’m lazily strolling around when I get approached by Alex.  
“Hey Matt! Heard you agreed to training with Marlon. Thought I would share some advice to help you not feel as sore and sluggish. If you want!” He offers.   
“Yeah that sounds great I’d love to hear” I answer, nodding.  
“First epsom salt and a teaspoon of apple cider vinegar in a hot bath, that stuff is great. And these stretches, just watch” he says, showing me a few stretches. I knew most of them but he seemed so excited to share some advice I just let him. We chat for a bit, mostly him rambling about some exercise routine he picked up for his gridball career. I didn’t mind though, it was nice that he saw me as a friend already. Soon I tell him I’m going to head off to get the salt.   
“I’ll see you at the festival tomorrow” I tell him as I walk away waving. I head to the general store and quickly grab the salt and vinegar. Apologizing for coming in so close to time to close. Pierre tells me it’s fine and I rush off home. Back at home I lock the door and get a hot bath ready, putting in the epsom salt and apple cider vinegar. Alex was right, it felt wonderful on my muscles, I’d have to thank him again later. Once the water runs cold I drain the bath and wash up with a quick shower before putting on pajamas and climbing into bed.

I wasn’t sure how exactly the egg hunt was going to work but I was still excited. As soon as I turn my alarm off I get out of bed. Getting mine and Casey’s breakfast ready. I still had a decent amount of time to wait so I rummaged through my closet. I didn’t think I would have to dress to fancy but something somewhat nice sounded fun. I change into a light pink sweater and simple blue jeans that aren’t torn up. A little after 9:00 I start to head into town. I’m happy to see the town was already gathering. I greet everyone, shaking hands and accepting hugs. The flowers looked beautiful, petals falling from the flowers in the trees. Most people were doing their own thing, eating and just chatting. I notice Shane loitering around the shop was shocking to me since it was right in front. I walk over to him.  
“Hey, waiting for me?” I joke.  
“Never.” He replies, but there is a bit of teasing in his tone. Maybe he is warming up to me.   
“All the food looks great, do you know who made it?” I ask him.   
“Gus made it, But my chickens supplied it! They did wonderful this year just like every year. Nothing but the best corn for them after today. Not that I don’t always give them the best.” He has a very obvious excitement mentioning his chickens, I can’t help but smile.  
“So you supply the eggs? That’s pretty cool” I say.  
“Yeah, the chickens work hard all year. And this is the reward” He says, gesturing to the tables of food.   
“Well then let me try some of the food and I’ll be sure to thank Gus and your chickens” I say with a smile.   
“I’ll hold you to that,” Shane says, laughing a bit. That made me happy to hear him laugh, he always seemed so sad. I wave at him and start to nibble on some of the food, lightly conversing with others until Mayor Lewis calls everyone’s attention.   
“It’s time to start the egg hunt” He announces. Abigail grabs my wrist and drags me to the small group of people participating.   
“Come on, at least this year you gotta join, since it’s your first egg festival” She says.  
“Okay, I will.” I tell her, standing with everyone else. Mayor Lewis goes over the rules, with Vincent and Jas barely able to contain their excitement. I hurry off when he tells us to go. Mostly strolling around to let the kids have a chance. Once the time is up everyone heads back.   
“Look at all those eggs, let’s see who got the most” He says, counting the eggs everyone gathered.   
“This year's winner is Abigail! Come get your reward” He says and she walks over to him.   
“And in second place, Matt!” He says. Surprised, I step forward, and am handed a straw hat. I laugh softly and put it on.   
“This is great.” I say. I spend the rest of the festival chatting with people often going to talk with Shane. When it’s over I head home, saying goodbye to everyone. At home I get into bed with Casey and fall asleep quickly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't feel like editing lmao

**Author's Note:**

> I believe in semi chubby Shane supremacy. You can fight me.


End file.
